


concussed confessions

by tooturnttobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Emetophobia, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooturnttobio/pseuds/tooturnttobio
Summary: Oikawa doesn't quiet get the concept of falling in love. Day 1 of daichi rarepaire week. Prompt: injuries





	

If Daichi knew college was going to be like this, he never would have considered attending at all. He yearned for the ability to sleep every night without the looming fear of deadlines approaching closer. He yearned to be able to handle the workload of his classes as well as balancing volleyball. He also yearned to stay healthy for a whole month without falling ill.

There are other things he didn’t expect, but didn’t mind so much. One of them, probably the biggest surprise of them all, is that Oikawa Tooru is his new teammate as well as roommate.

Daichi lets out a sigh as he walks to his side of the room, his mask concealing his grimace after being refused to play volleyball until he recovered from the flu. He stares at the giant brick of his math engineering textbook and the drafts of his final assignments, and after contemplating for a good five minutes, he decides that if he’s too ill to play volleyball, he’s too ill to study.

He groans into his desk, ignoring the throbbing ache in his face. Maybe if he laid like this long enough the work would disappear.

“Are you thinking that if you stared into your desk long enough then your workload would disappear or something?”Oikawa’s bubbly voice beats against his eardrums. Daichi shoots up,  peering at his Iphone to check the time.

“How come you’re here so early?” Daichi asks.

“You infected half the team so captain let us off for today,” Oikawa explains. “And they wouldn’t let me practice on my own, so here I am.”

Daichi grunts in response, too tired to respond properly.  Oikawa pouts, but Daichi doesn’t notice. He doesn’t even recall when Oikawa pulled a chair to sit next to him.

“Come on, budge up,” Oikawa pushes Daichi softly as he grabs Daichi’s assignments. “I’ve covered this for astrophysics, so I’m qualified to help.”

Daichi raises a brow. “I thought you had to re-do the assignment?”

“I had to resend my work, Sawamura. Resend.”

At somepoint, when Oikawa’s in the middle of explaining statistical mechanics, Daichi tunes out; more curious about the shape of Oikawa’s glasses.

Oikawa wearing glasses was a surprise to Daichi too. They’re big and angular, like magnifying glasses that accentuated the reddish hues in Oikawa’s otherwise soft brown eyes.  He watches Oikawa explain with enthusiasm, his eyes sparkling slightly as it usually does when it comes to conversations about astronomy.

 The setter’s obsession for aliens, astronomy, astrology and hopes to become a future astrophysicist was also a surprise to Daichi. All in all, after spending three months at college, Daichi learned that Oikawa Tooru is the biggest physics nerd ever.

Oikawa squints. “Are you even listening?”

Daichi blinks then tries to compose himself. “Um, yeah,”

Oikawa snorts then rolls his eyes. “Wow, even the Sawamura Daichi has caved under the pressure that is college.”

“I think I need some fresh air, is all.”

“Or maybe you should take a nap?”

“It’s too early,” Daichi replies, as he gets to his feet, careful not to make it obvious that the floor seems to be spinning beneath him.

Oikawa gazes at Daichi for a small while before he gets on his feet. “Okay, we may as well get lunch and...”

He pauses suddenly, and stares past Daichi. Daichi turns and looks out the window, only to see nothing out of the ordinary.

Daichi squints at Oikawa. “Is something wrong?”

“No.” Oikawa replies. “I just can’t believe I forgot that today is the full moon!”

Daichi watches Oikawa charge at the window, pulling the blinds up and sliding the window. “Isn’t she so beautiful today?”

Daichi stands beside Oikawa, taking a look at the moon, then to Oikawa’s excited gaze and back to the moon. “I guess s...”

Oikawa gently pushes Daichi aside as he opens the window further. Daichi swears not enough time has passed for him to suddenly see Oikawa try to latch on to the branches of the tree at the side of their dorm.

“O-Oikawa?” Daichi stammers, as he watches Oikawa move his leg out like he’s going to leap over the window and onto the branches.

“I’m just going to take a picture,” Daichi hears Oikawa’s subdued reply, one hand gripping the windowsill.

“Do it quickly at least. We can’t have you falling and hurting yourself,” Daichi tries to reason, internally wondering why he thought he left this outlandish behaviour back at karasuno with his kouhai.

Oikawa’s soft laughter is barely audible. “Don’t worry Sawamura, that isn’t going to...”

_**Thump** _

Daichi flinches at the disappearance of Oikawa’s form. “Oikawa!”

He takes three strides to the window, looking down at Oikawa's sprawled figure. "I told you to be careful!"

He waits for a minute to hear a response, and when there isn't, Daichi's heart hammers to fill up the silence. Daichi doesn't think much about the next part, he realises as he launches himself out the window. He's surprised, and thankful, to have landed on his feet, almost catlike. Kuroo would be proud.

He crouches next to Oikawa, folding his jacket like a towel to soak up the blood falling from Oikawa's head.

"That was so fucking stupid," Daichi chastises, feeling like he was yelling at Tanaka or Hinata; not the best setter of Miyagi. "You could've gotten really hurt,"

Oikawa pouts. "Iwa-chan, is that you?"

"No, it's Sawa-"

"This is like revenge from that time you fell off that tree when we were third years at Seijoh."

Daichi supresses a laugh.

"I'm concussed," Oikawa announces.

"Yeah." Daichi agrees. "Now lets get you out of here before it gets worse."

"But i can't get up. I'm concussed."

Daichi sighs. "Do you know where you are?"

"College campus."

"Do you know what happened?"

"I fell out of a window."

"You're good enough," Daichi finalises. "Let's go."

And then Oikawa leans forward and pukes all over Daichi's trousers.

"Oh," Daichi sighs,eyes shut, colour draining from his face as he tries not to inhale the scent of digested milkbreak. 

"Oh dear," Oikawa hiccups. "I am so sorry."

* * *

 

After a few minutes Daichi manages to successfully haul the six foot bleeding boy into the back of his car as Daichi opens the boot of his car to change out of his puke stained trousers and into his volleyball shorts.

Daichi slides into the driver’s seat, setting on the ignition without putting his seat belt on.

"That's dangerous," Oikawa points out.

"Yeah, well i'm really concerned at the idea of you passing out whilst i'm driving," Daichi points out.

“Rude as ever, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa huffs, and Daichi’s sure he’s pouting too. He decides not to correct Oikawa, since he’d probably forget about everything once he recovers anyway.

“Just don’t fall asleep,” Daichi instructs. “In fact, you can tell me some astronomy facts.”

“Um... well... did you know Shooting stars really aren't stars. They are usually just tiny dust particles falling through our atmosphere and they vaporize due to the heat of friction with the atmospheric gases?”

“I had no idea,” Daichi replies absentmindedly.

“Iwa-chan, i don’t wanna talk about astronomy.”

“Then, volleyball?”

“No.”

“Then what do you wanna talk about?”

“I have something I need to tell you.”

“Um...” Daichi isn’t sure what to do here. Should he tell Oikawa that he isn’t Iwaizumi in case he confesses personal information?

“I think I like a guy,” Oikawa announces before Daichi could tell him not to.

Daichi’s heart stops for a minute. _He is concussed and thinks he’s talking to his best friend_ , he reminds himself.

“That’s fine... I guess,” Daichi answers.

“It’s Sawamura.”

Daichi does his best not to swerve into the oncoming truck.

* * *

 

Daichi’s sat at the waiting room for a solid two hours, his face burning from the heat of his flu, worry of Oikawa’s health and Oikawa’s words about Daichi himself.

Daichi hadn't really considered himself as an attractive person, at least not as attractive for a person as astonishing as Oikawa Tooru to take interset in him.

The words replay in his mind like a broken record player. From Oikawa's sudden lamenting at how uncool he's made himself in front of his crush to Oikawa's admiration for Daichi's thighs. The thoughts of Oikawa's thoughts about him, personality and body made his face burn furiously. He never thought his thighs were anything spectacular for starters.

The doctor then calls for Daichi, guiding him to where Oikawa was, instructing Daichi to make sure Oikawa gets plenty of rest but must be woken up after every four hours.

Daichi enters the room and notices Oikawa’s docile expression transform to a fuming blush as looks to Daichi. He has a bandaged wrapped around head, his curls still perfectly intact, and Daichi wonders how the hell someone can still look so good sporting a blood stained bandage.

“Um,” Oikawa starts, hands trembling. “I promise to buy you new jeans tomorrow?”

Daichi snorts, which then turns into a fit of coughs. “I think we’ll both be bedridden tomorrow.”

They both exchange a few chuckles before Oikawa’s blush returns.

“I’m sorry I fell out the window,” he mumbles.

“At least you’ve learned your lesson.”

“And I’m sorry for all the things I said in the car.”

Daichi blinks. “You remember?”

“Yeah,” Oikawa huffs, blush only growing deeper.

“Well I thought you’d forget since you were concussed,” Daichi explains.

“I guess,” Oikawa mumbles. “We can just act like I never said any of that.”

Daichi frowns. “What why?”

 “So we can stay friends and not ruin the wonderful friendship between us?” Oikawa offers questioningly.

“But Oikawa ... I thought you said you want us to live together forever in a cottage in the country side once we get married and ride off in a rainbow Cadillac.”

“Oh my god,” Oikawa huffs, “Don’t.”

Daichi chuckles. “Oikawa, I wouldn’t be saying that if I didn’t like you too.”

Oikawa stares at Daichi for what feels like forever.

“Oh my god,” Oikawa cringes, as he leans in. Daichi wraps an arm around Oikawa, careful not to hurt him.

“I should’ve fallen out of a window sooner,” Oikawa sighs as he leans down for a kiss.


End file.
